


Back Door   Man

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Back Door Man, Blow Jobs, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Hotel Sex, M/M, Rutting, The Doors - Freeform, VERY light bondage, Wincest - Freeform, souless sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: Sam knows something's wrong, he's not sure what it is but Dean is the only one who can make it a little better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap this one was rough. I'm not exactly happy with how this one came out, that's what kept me from posting it. The good news is that I've got my lovely, sexy, intelligent as hell beta back and she convinced me to not scrap it so here it is. Please let me know what you think. Thank you guys for reading!

Sam heard the rumble before it even turned the corner and he felt the echo of an emotion flutter in his chest. He placed his hand over the spot and closed his eyes for a second. 

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but, something was definitely wrong. Since he'd been back everything that made him, him, was muted. It was like he'd been scrubbed clean of what Dean would call his "Sammyness".

He knew it right away, when he woke up in that field alone he felt the hollowness. The only thing he could feel was the pull to Dean. The need to find his brother was the singular concern he had, the fear and worry he expected were non-existent. All he needed was Dean.

He knew exactly where to find him, his brother would do anything to fulfill Sam's last wish and as he watched Dean sitting at a dinning room table that he did not belong at, Sam felt the need to go in and drag him out. He didn't care that it would upset the woman who kept watching Dean with concerned eyes, or the young boy who was eating his mashed potatoes happily. Dean belonged with him. If he had to hurt someone to get him, it didn't matter. 

That last thought was what stopped him. Something like that should never have crossed his mind, before the fall, it never would have. If Dean heard him say it, he would have Sam tied to a chair in a heartbeat and not in the good way. 

He walked away that night thinking that the best thing to do was figure out what the problem was and fix it. He hadn't expected a year to go by and still be in the dark about who had brought him back and what had gone wrong. 

Throughout that year he often visited his brother. He always parked a few blocks away from the house and would walk the rest of the way knowing that Dean would catch on to a car on his street that didn't belong to any of the neighbors. The nights that Dean sat downstairs, drinking from a glass were easy nights, Sam could watch and feel the light stirring in his chest and the want in his gut. On nights when Dean stayed upstairs with Lisa were the hard ones. Sam's instinct told him that Dean was his. He wanted to walk in and pull her off of him. He didn't care if he scared her, he didn't care if it caused a scene. The only reason he didn't was he knew Dean would never come with him that way. Hell, Dean was still trying to be the good guy by not dumping them as soon as Sam let him know he was back, Sam on the other hand was ready to have his lover back at his side, whether Lisa and her son were left to fend for themselves or not. 

Sam heard the heavy door of the impala slam shut and the heavy knock at the door followed shortly. 

"Housekeeping." The gravel in Dean's voice still had a physical effect on Sam, he didn't bother to hide it when he opened the door and leaned his shoulder against the door frame to gaze at the older hunter from beneath lowered lids. 

"You here to clean the sheets?" He asked in a lowered tone. 

"Nah" Dean said with a sexy grin, "here to get 'em dirty." His green eyes traveled from Sam's face down to where his jeans were doing a poor job of hiding what exactly he had in mind for the afternoon. 

"So, you mentioned 'a good time' in your text message. That what I am to you? A good time booty call?" Dean said it with a smile on his lips and no heat behind the words but Sam knew he had to answer carefully. 

"Uh uh, you are what you let yourself be. I can't seem to take you away from the wife so maybe I'm the booty call, hell I guess I'm the back door man or at least the guy you fuck in the garage. How's the new house by the way? Settling in ok?" He kept his tone light but his eyes never strayed from Dean's. Maybe before hell he never would have been so blunt, but now he saw no reason to beat around the bush.

When Dean crowded him against the door frame and rubbed his palm against the hard on in Sam's jeans, he knew his answer was acceptable. 

"C'mon Sammy, don't be like that, you know you're the only girl I'd ever marry." Dean let his lips brush up and down the chords of Sam's neck before pulling back to meet his eyes. "Just a little longer. I wanna make sure they're safe. I don't even sleep in the same room with her anymore, you got nothing to worry about. I wouldn't do that to you, you know that right? " The joking tone had left his voice replaced by a look that conveyed his sincerity.

Sam hummed his acknowledgement and stepped back, pulling Dean into the room by his shirt. "Did she hear us the other night?" He shut the door behind them and turned to face his brother, who was already taking his jacket off. 

"No, I don't think so. How are you doing out there? Are you being careful?" Dean casually sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs sprawled out before him and his hands planted behind himself flat on the mattress. If he had been trying he couldn't have looked more inviting, but the subject change didn't go unnoticed. 

"Yeah, I'm careful, I'm doing ok, but I guess soon I'll be better." Sam moved to stand in front of Dean and reached his hand out to trace along the edge of Dean's jaw. Without warning he was pulled onto Dean's lap and a laugh erupted from his lips that he hadn't been sure he was still capable of. He hadn't laughed like that in what seemed like forever. 

Dean rubbed his face on Sam's chest as if he was marking his territory. "I miss you so much, baby boy." Sam scraped his nails through short dark blonde hair drinking in the purr he received in response. He felt Dean's hands rubbing his back in small circles and the tiny flutter that had been skittering across his chest since Dean arrived turned into something a little more solid. 

"I miss you too, Dean" he tugged at Dean's hair to tip his face up and kissed his lips softly. A stream of heat traveled from where their lips met to the pit of Sam's stomach and lit everything up on its way there. He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to feel it settle inside. 

He could count how many times he had felt any kind of emotion and each time he did, it was because of the man mapping his mouth at that moment, and although it wasn't as strong as it was before, it was something. Dean brought Sam closer to who he used to be, he made him more human, it was like he had his own personal Jiminy Cricket. What he and his brother were to each other was more than whatever had come back broken inside of him. 

Sam pushed Dean onto his back on the mattress and bent over him to deepen the kiss. The small sparks of pleasure that he felt all over his body made him moan in relief. It had been three days since he had shown up outside of Dean's house and he'd been trying to get back to him ever since. He had even passed up a big hunt to swing back around, Samuel had nearly shit himself when Sam told him to give it to a Campbell. 

It was damn well worth it because there was nothing like being with Dean. Sam had occasionally hired entertainment but besides a mediocre orgasm it was pointless. The first night he was able to lay his hands on the other hunter, all they had manage to do was rub off against each other through two layers of denim, and it was still more intense than actual sex with anyone else, it was only a shadow of what he usually felt but compared to the void that he'd become used to, he'd take it. 

He was brought out of his head when Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair and watched him with worried eyes. "Hey, you with me?"

"Yeah, sorry, just happy you're here." The guilty look Dean gave him stirred something in him. He captured Dean's lips in a kiss again to wipe the sad face away and was pleased when he got a content sigh from the man beneath him. 

He kept one hand braced beside Dean's head and he let the other slip beneath the hem of his shirt. He could tell Dean had cut back on his training some but his stomach still held the strong muscles that Sam loved to worship. He pushed Dean's t-shirt up and out of the way while he scooted further down to straddle thick muscled thighs and moved his mouth to lap at Dean's skin. 

"Ahh, fuck, Sam." The way his name was followed by a moan made Sam smile against the smooth skin of Dean's abdomen. He outlined every dip with the tip of his tongue while traveling upwards towards Dean's peaked nipples. When he reached his destination Sam sucked one gently while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger then switched sides, giving each peak its turn. The small pants of air that escaped Dean's lips encouraged him to use his teeth which earned him a groan as Dean squirmed beneath him. Knowing that the older man was responding to Sam's touch made something small swell inside of him. 

He didn't care about anyone else's pleasure, which was why he had switched to high end hookers after picking someone up at a bar had ended messily, it didn't matter wether they got off or not and he wasn't watched with pathetic eyes when he left right after he got what he needed. Of course, as with everything, Dean was the exception. The groans, moans, and whimpers turned Sam on further. The way Dean was lifting his hips to gain some kind friction against his denim covered cock pleased him. Knowing that Dean had come undone and looked debauched because of him let a slight warmth and an echo of pride trickle through his chest. 

Sam moved his mouth from Dean's slick nipple to recapture his mouth in a scorching kiss, letting his own clothed erection rub against Dean's in slow grinding circles. 

"If you make me come in my pants I'm making you suck me off to get me hard again." The words were spoken between kisses and Sam couldn't help the chuckle that shook his body. 

"That supposed to be a punishment? Cuz it sounds like it's a reward." Sam slid down Dean's body landing on his knees on the carpeted floor between splayed legs. He undid his brothers belt and fly pulling his jeans down along with his black boxer briefs just far enough to release Dean's throbbing dick so he could run the tip of his thumb across the leaking slit. He tugged the denim a little further and reached in to pull his heavy sac out letting it rest on top of the band of Dean's boxer briefs. 

"Look so good from this angle, Dean. Fucking mouthwatering." He pinned Dean's hips to the bed with both hands while he watched the blushing length move in time with Dean's stomach each time he took a breath. 

"C'mon Sammy, know you wanna taste it." The older Winchester's voice made Sam's inside twitch with want and he quelled it by sinking his mouth over Dean's length.

"Hmm that's it." Dean drew a sharp breath between his teeth. "Just like that, yeah." He had his neck craned so he could watch Sam's lips work their way up and down his spit shiny dick, the way his eyes followed Sam's movements made Sam want to put on a show. He popped off and pressed Dean's dick against his own stomach and moved his mouth to lick and suck and Dean's balls. He hummed and moaned while he laved at the sensitive flesh knowing the vibrations would intensify the pleasure, his own hips were moving trying to relieve some of the pressure of the diamond hard cock in his own pants, Dean must have noticed his struggle because his head was gently moved away and Dean stood to lift Sam from the floor and press him onto his back on the bed. His own pants and underwear were torn down the length of his legs and left to pool on the worn hotel carpet. He took his own shirt off while he watched Dean remove his clothes then walked over to dig into Sam's duffel returning with lube, which he dropped on the mattress by Sam, and something he hid by placing it on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

"What's that?" Sam asked curiously. 

"You trust me?" Dean's eyes never left his while he waited for the silent nod Sam offered. "Then you'll know soon enough. Scoot back." 

Once Sam was fully spread out on the bed Dean climbed on and hovered over Sam on all fours. He let a small puff of warm breath tease the underside of Sam's length, then followed it with his tongue stopping to press into the smooth spot just beneath the head before suckling the tip with his kiss swollen lips. His green eyes were half hidden by lowered lids but there was just enough color shown to give Sam the perfect view for a mental snapshot for after Dean left. 

"So good, Dean..." he was rewarded for his compliment by a small smile and Dean taking his length fully into his hot mouth. He kept his hands on either side of Sam, using only his lips to hold Sam's dick up while he slid up and down with an intense amount of pressure. "Fuck... yeah.." 

By the time Dean used one hand to pop the bottle of lube open and squeeze a good amount in his hand, Sam could no longer finish a sentence, much less be anything but amazed at how Dean slicked his fingers up without letting Sam slip from his mouth. 

He worked his tongue against Sam while he let his fingers massage Sam's entrance, smoothing the tightened muscles until they were receptive enough for the tip of his finger. When he was able to slide his middle finger in to the last knuckle he gave a small growl of approval around Sam and if Sam hadn't wrapped his own hand around the thick base of his dripping cock and squeezed he would of come on the spot. Dean noticed and hummed as he took Sam into his throat, which only made him have to squeeze harder. 

Once Sam had a little more control, Dean added another finger and worked them in and out easily only waiting a few seconds before adding a third. He pulled off of Sam's dick and assured him with a hoarse voice. "Almost there baby, just let me get inside of you and you can come all want ok? I'm gonna fuck you good..." 

Sam nodded and reached his hand out to guide his cock between Dean's lips again. He could watch his brother do this all day. The combination of his blissed out eyes and the way his come glossy swollen lips worked him was like watching the best porn ever created. The way the older Winchester's cheeks bulged around his mouth full was enough to make Sam explode on the spot. He gripped the base of his swollen member again and Dean finally pulled of with a pop and stood to grab the hidden items from the floor.

He pushed Sam's legs open and back as far as he could. "Hold your legs open for me baby." Sam did as he was told and was surprised when Dean looped a tie around his wrist and his knee and tied them together tightly so Sam had no choice but to hold himself open. He followed suit with Sam's other leg and arm until Sam was stretched open before him. 

"This payback?" Sam asked while Dean's eyes traveled over his trussed up body. 

"A little, I know I don't have to tie you up to get what I want from you but, you seemed to like my hands tied so, I figured we could try it on you." While he spoke Dean kneeled on the bed, scooting close between Sam's open legs and began dragging the tip of his leaking cock against his brother's hungry entrance. 

"Have to admit it's an interesting sight." He wrapped the hand that wasn't gripping his own swollen length around Sam's cock, pumping up and down the pink flesh, while he guided the tip of his dick inside Sam's relaxed hole only to pull out quickly, making Sam huff in disappointment. After waiting a few seconds, he slipped inside again this time letting Sam's hole flutter just under the crown then pulled out completely again. 

"What the fuck Dean?" Sam growled. All he got in response was a chuckle and Dean smacking his dick against Sam's pulsing hole. He opened his mouth to complain again when he was suddenly stuffed full in one swift movement. Dean moved to lean over him, slotting his lips over Sam's, quelling the shudder that racked his baby brother's body.

Dean kissed him for a minute, letting Sam adjust to his girth, then began slowly moving his hips in and out. The slow burn scratched at an itch that Sam had felt since driving away from Dean. He could feel the small sparks of pleasure lighting him up from deep inside like a deserted village coming back to life, and he moaned in relief. 

"Such pretty noises baby" Dean whispered between kisses. "I like hearing you." He ground down against Sam then pulled out and shoved back in a little more forcefully earning a sharp cry from Sam. "Hmm, even better." 

As he continued the pace Sam called his name in worship. "Ah, ungh, Dean, yeah...." and he knew Dean was drinking it up by the hungry look in his eyes. "Fuck me so good Dean, always so good."

Dean was making his own noises and it made Sam even hotter, he had missed those moans and groans the last time they had been together. He wanted to run his hands along Dean's back and wrap his legs around his body but he was trying really hard to respect the ties and boundaries Dean had set. Instead he pulled himself further open and continued his filthy stream of compliments only to be surprised when just a few seconds later Dean tugged the binds lose himself. 

"Need to feel you touching me, we spend enough fucking time tied up." Sam wrapped his freed arms around Dean's strong back and his legs circled Dean's hips and pulled him even deeper inside making his balls slap against Sam's in a satisfying way. 

The extra contact was exactly what they both needed. Skin against skin was always good for them and their sweat covered bodies slid against each other bringing them both to the edge. Sam tipped over first, he came with a loud shout, his trapped dick making both of their bodies even more slick. Dean rode the waves of Sam's orgasm my pushing in as deep as he could, circling his hips letting Sam's convulsing walls milk his own orgasm until he was a panting heap splayed on top of his brother. 

"Holy fuck...." Dean muttered into Sam's neck.

"Yeah, I know." When Dean started to shift on top of him he wrapped his arms tighter around him. "You have to leave already?" His voice sounded strange even to him.

"No, I won't leave till later." Dean lifted his head and searched his eyes unable to hide the guilt in his own green orbs. "You alright?" 

"Yeah." Sam shook his head from side to side as if it would dislodge the hint of sadness he felt. "It's just... you just got here. Jesus, I sound like a pathetic girlfriend." Sam laughed at himself. 

"No, you don't, I mean an ass this fine, you wanna keep it around, I get it. Shit!" He screamed when he was unceremoniously flipped off of the bed. "Hey, fine ass here, you gotta be gentle!" 

"Yeah, that fine ass ain't made of glass." Sam peered over the edge of the bed and was yanked down on top of Dean. 

"Yeah takes a lot more than a Sasquatch landing on me for me to break." He tugged Sam into a kiss that quickly turned into a rutting session on the carpet. They moved against each other leaving no space between their bodies until each of their tired dicks pulsed with the last of their come.

"Fuck, I think I got rug burn, and I gotta pee now" Dean grumbled. Sam rolled off and helped him up just as a light knock sounded on the door. Sam walked over to the window and discretely looked out to see who it was. 

"Just the maid. Go get the shower running while I see what she wants, then I'll come and check those rug burns real well." He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt then walked over to Dean to lick his full bottom lip teasingly. 

"Yeah, yeah, what is that your next appointment?" Dean joked as he bit lightly at Sam's bottom lip.

"Nope, I blocked out the whole afternoon for you, jerk."

"Damn right better have bitch." Sam laughed as Dean walked into the bathroom in all his naked glory, putting on a good show the entire time. Sam only peeled his eyes away when he heard the knock again. 

He waited until he heard the shower running to open the door and slip outside making sure he closed it behind him. 

"Lisa, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened when she saw him step out and her face instantly colored in embarrassment. 

"I uh... I thought Dean was... I didn't see your car." Her eyes traveled from his most likely mussed up hair to his probably kiss swollen lips and landed on his bare feet. 

"My car is parked in the back." He cocked his head to the side and leveled her with a stare that he knew made people uncomfortable. "So you thought Dean was fooling around and followed him to a motel?" 

Her eyes widened and she began to stammer a denial but was cut short when Sam took an imposing step closer to her causing her to take a step back.

"I'm his brother, he's here to see me." 

"I was just..."

He took another step closer causing her to suddenly lose her ability to speak and move further back. 

"How do you think he would take it if he knew you were following him around? Think he'd like to know that after he's bent over backwards to keep you safe, you can't even let him have an evening with his family?" 

He took one last step and she tried to back up but the shiny metal of the Impala kept her in place so he was towering over her. 

"I'm gonna do you a favor, Lisa. I'm not gonna mention this to Dean. He's a good man, better than what you give him credit for. I suggest you head back home and wait for him. I'll make sure he doesn't get back too late, ok?" He didn't give a fuck if his attempt at a smile probably came off like a sneer, judging by the way she jerkily nodded her head and quickly dodged to side and away from him, he figured it probably did. 

"Have a good night." He called after her. She lifted her hand tersely as she hurried away and slid behind the wheel of her car. Once she drove off he stepped back inside and locked the door behind him. 

"Sammy? You coming to check these burns or what? I got an extra long thick one that could definitely use some cooling down."

"I'll cool you down all right!" He yelled back. He took his clothes off as he walked towards the bathroom not giving their interruption another thought.


End file.
